First Christmas
by yamachi
Summary: Eine nette Christmas Geschichte. Atems erster Schnee, einkaufen in der überfüllten Stadt und eine Weihnachtsparty bei Kaiba


So das ganze hier ist Kimimo gewidmet, weil sie eine so tolle Freundin ist und immer allen Schrott Beta liest, den ich verfasse. Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Story, für den Kitsch am Ende kann ich nichts, war schon spät. Also viel Spaß und Merry Christmas. Hab dich ganz dolle lieb.  
Yamijo

Für alle anderen, die es vielleicht lesen, die Story spielt nach Whisper, aber man muss die nicht lesen um zu verstehen, was Sache ist. Atem hat seinen eigenen Körper, genau wie Bakura und alle wissen von ihrer Vergangenheit in Ägypten.

* * *

First Christmas

By Yamachi

* * *

Gerade feierte das Licht einmal mehr, seinen alltäglichen Triumph über die nächtliche Finsternis.

Im Osten gab sich auch heute Ra, der allmächtige die Ehre, begann seine Reise hinweg über die Köpfe aller Menschen.

Für den Durchschnittsjapaner ging gerade die Sonne auf.

Domino gab ein Bild vorweihnachtlicher Idylle ab, überall waren Lichterketten aufgehängt, standen Pyramiden in den Fenstern und an vielen Bäumen hingen bunte Kugeln.

Das besondere Etwas lag allerdings nicht in der festlichen Beleuchtung. In der Nacht hatte es geschneit, wie eine weiße Bettdecke hatten sich die Flocken auf den Boden, die Häuser und die Autos gelegt.

Es war der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr, viele Kinder würde man in einigen Stunden beim Spielen beobachten können, wie sie Schneemänner und Weihnachtsengel bastelten und sich daran erfreuten mit ihren Freunden Schneeballschlachten zu veranstalten.

Wahrscheinlich mussten sich all diese Kinder aber noch etwas gedulden, bis ihre Eltern aus dem Land der Träume kamen, denn heute war ein Samstag, die meisten hatten wie immer eine arbeitsreiche Woche hinter sich, genossen das sie länger schlafen konnten.

So auch in einem ganz bestimmten Haus, wo noch alle Jalousien zugezogen waren, und nur leises Schnarchen aus den beiden Schlafzimmern im ersten Stock drang.

Im ersten der beiden Zimmer würde sehr bald ein Wecker klingeln, denn obwohl Samstag war, musste der Kame-Spieleladen geöffnet werden und Sugoroku Motou war niemand, der sich damit verspätete.

Und um die Mittagszeit herum würde er dann auch Hilfe dabei bekommen, denn vorher waren die Bewohner des zweiten Schlafzimmers wohl nicht aus ihren Betten zu bekommen. Die letzte Nacht war lang gewesen.

Involviert waren außerdem Seto Kaibas Spiele-Test-Räume, zwei Flaschen Alkohol und aufgrund dessen leider auch zwei leicht durchgeknallte Yamis. Das gemeinsam war keine sehr gute Mischung.

Weiß Ra, woher Bakura diese beiden Flaschen bekommen hatte, Seto würde schon nicht auffallen, dass sie aus seiner Hausbar stammten.

Dazu nehme man einen 3000 Jahre alten Pharao, der keine Herausforderung ablehnen konnte, dann hatte man als Resultat das absolute Chaos im Doppelpack.

Was für Auswirkungen Alkohol auf alte, ehemalige Geister von Sennen-Gegenständen hatte, davon konnte der Rest der gestern Anwesenden nun ein Liedchen singen.

Da blieb nur zu hoffen, dass besagte, ehemalige Geister einen Filmriss davongetragen hatten, denn sonst würden sie sich in den nächsten Jahren nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen können, so viel war sicher.

Aber genug davon zurück zu unserem wunderschönen, weißen Morgen in Domino, wo soeben ein Wecker anfing zu schellen…

* * *

dring, dring, dring

Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung hatte Sugoroku nach seinem Wecker gelangt um die kleine Maschine zum schweigen zu bringen.

Er gähnte einmal herzhaft, bevor er sich aufsetzte und kurz aus dem Fenster sah.

Schnee, der kann spät dieses Jahr, aber besser spät, als nie.

Dann würde heute jemand seine ersten Erfahrungen mit der kalten, weißen Masse machen, vorausgesetzt, derjenige wachte zuerst aus seinem Scheinkoma auf.

So hatte es zumindest heute Morgen ausgesehen, als sein Enkel mit seinem Yami wieder zurück nach hause gefunden hatte.

Und ihn dabei mit lautem Poltern geweckt hatten.

Nicht, das Sugoroku ihm das Übel nahm, wenn man nicht nur sein eigenes Gewicht, sondern noch ein zweites, was sich so gut bewegen ließ, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, durch die Gegend schleppte, dann war es fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit leise in die Wohnung zu gelangen.

So hatte er erst einen Lachanfall bekommen und dann seinem Enkel geholfen, Atem in den ersten Stock und in sein Bett zu bekommen.

Die Geschichte dazu waren sie ihm noch schuldig geblieben, aber das ließ sich ja nachholen.

Lächeln machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten um in der Küche zu frühstücken und danach die erste Schicht im Laden zu übernehmen.

Zumindest Yuugi hatte sich noch eine Runde Schlaf verdient.

* * *

Ein leises Stöhnen weckte mich aus meinem Traum.

Kurz musste ich mich orientieren, wo ich war, bis mir der gestrige Abend wieder einfiel und ich somit auch definieren konnte, von wo das Stöhnen kam.

Direkt neben mir lag noch eine zweite Person im Bett und sah dabei alles andere als glücklich aus.

Kein Wunder, denn Atem erlebte zum ersten Mal seit mindestens 3000 Jahren die Auswirkungen von übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss.

Innerlich musste ich, grinsen, zum Glück hatte Katsuya Fotos gemacht.

Weder Atem noch Ryous Yami, Bakura würden es für möglich halten, was sie da gestern veranstaltet hatten.

Da lag der Gedanke recht nahe die zwei öfter in den Genuss von Alkohol kommen zu lassen, wenigstens stritten sie dann nicht, nein die hatten sich sogar fürchterlich lieb.

Ich wollte zwar wirklich nicht wissen, was die zwei beredet hatten in der Stunde, wo sie flüsternd in einer Ecke saßen.

Wohl gemerkt, zusammen und keine 10 Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, aber es war eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Danach war das Chaos ausgebrochen, Yamis, die ihrem natürlichen Spieltrieb freien Lauf lassen sind sehr schwer im Zaum zu halten.

Nicht einmal, ein, auf hundertachtzig gebrachter, lauter Seto Kaiba konnte die aufhalten.

Sagen wir es mal so, Atem wird in den nächsten Wochen sehr oft an diesen Abend erinnert werden, immer dann wenn Seto es für richtig hält.

Da werde ich wohl mal mit Jounouchi reden müssen, schließlich möchte niemand mit den Folgen leben, wenn Seto es schafft, Atem wirklich auf den Senkel zu gehen.

Momentan war von meinem entschlossenen, mutigen, geliebten Ex-Pharao aber recht wenig zu sehen.

Süß sah das schon aus, wie er da lag, die Decke halb auf dem Fußboden, die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen, um noch etwas länger im Reich der Träume zu verweilen.

Lächelnd hob ich meine rechte Hand und fuhr die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, einfach nur weil er da war, weil ich wusste, dass ich ihn jederzeit berühren konnte und dessen trotzdem niemals überdrüssig werden konnte.

Ich atmete seinen Geruch tief ein und schloss meine Augen, spürte ein warmes Licht.

Als nächstes stand ich vor einer Tür, aber nicht einfach irgendeiner, es war die Tür zum Seelenraum von Atem.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich sie.

Mittlerweile sah es hier drinnen anders aus.

Sicher zuerst kam man immer noch in einen Raum, der einem großen Labyrinth glich, aber jetzt fiel ein warmes Licht in diesen Raum, durch Fenster, die man weiter oben sehen konnte.

Und viele der Türen führten nicht mehr in weitere Labyrinthe.

Sie brachten einen jetzt zu bestimmten Augenblicken im Leben von Atem, in den vielen Zimmern lagen seine Erinnerungen.

Doch eine Gruppe von Zimmern war noch etwas Besonderes und zu diesen war ich unterwegs.

So wie ich in meinem Seelenraum zu finden war, wenn ich schlief, oder tief in Gedanken war, so findet man meinen Yami in dieser Gruppe von Zimmern, genau genommen sind es drei verschiedene Zimmer, jedes ein Spiegel dessen, was dieses Leben ausgemacht hat, oder ausmacht.

Eines für die Zeit als Pharao im alten Ägypten, eines für Atems Zeit als Geist des Sennen-Puzzles und ein Zimmer für sein jetziges, neu begonnenes Leben.

In letzterem Zimmer stand ein großes Doppelbett.

Schon von der Tür aus konnte ich erkennen, dass Atem zwischen den vielen Decken lag und sich unruhig von eine Seite auf die andere wälzte, tja da war nicht nur der Körper im Land der Träume, sondern auch Atems Verstand gönnte sich wohl noch etwas Erholung.

Leise setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante und beobachtete meinen Yami eine Weile, bis er mich durch seine Bewegungen fast vom Bett warf.

Ich kroch also zu ihm in die Mitte des Bettes und nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände, augenblicklich wurde er still.

„Yami-koi, es ist Zeit aufzustehen", meine Lippen berührten seine Stirn und registrierten, dass sie etwas warm war.

Wieder drang ein leichtes Stöhnen an meine Ohren, bevor geschwungene Augenbrauen sich zusammen zogen und Augenlider zu flattern begannen.

Verschlafene Rubine wurden sichtbar, brauchten einen Augenblick um mich zu fokussieren. Ein Lächeln wurde versucht, endete aber schon auf halbem Wege, anscheinend waren einige Erinnerungen an gestern zurückgekehrt.

Bei der nächsten Aktion flog beinahe ein weiteres Mal vom Bett, da Atem ruckartig an einer der Bettdecken gezogen hatte um sie sich über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Bitte, sag mir das gestern Abend nie passiert ist, Aibou", na den Gefallen konnte ich ihm leider nicht tun.

* * *

„Yami-koi, es ist Zeit aufzustehen", leise drangen diese Worte an meine Ohren, wie aus weiter Ferne.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte ich auf.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich von einem Lastwagen überrollt worden.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, sah mein kleines Licht über mir auf dem Bett sitzen.

Automatisch stahl sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, dicht gefolgt von einigen Bildern des gestrigen Abends.

Mit einem Ruck hatte ich mir die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und versuchte diese Bilder zu vertreiben.

„Bitte, sag mir das gestern Abend nie passiert ist, Aibou", man konnte wenigstens hoffen.

Aber die ganzen Erinnerungen sagten etwas anderes.

Hoffentlich hatte wenigsten Ryous Yami einen Filmriss, sonst würde ich das Ende bestimmt nicht mehr erleben.

„Dann würde ich dich aber belügen müssen, denn gestern ist sehr wohl passiert, du hast dich von Bakura zum Trinken herausfordern lassen und danach habt ihr zwei aneinander gehangen, wie Kletten.

Aber ich denke, von Bakura selbst wirst du zu diesem Vorfall nichts hören, wahrscheinlich wird er behaupten einen Filmriss zu haben, denn schließlich warst nicht nur du OOC."

Ein leichter Druck legte sich auf meinen Körper und einige Sekunden später wurde mein Sichtfeld erhellt.

„Komm schon, wir sollen doch Ojii-san im Laden helfen und vorher brauchst du zumindest was im Magen und ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten.

Dein Schädelbrummen kann ich nämlich bis in meinen Kopf hinein hören." Ups, da hatte ich wohl meine Geistigen Barrieren etwas zu weit unten.

„Sorry, kommt nicht wieder vor", beschämt sah ich zur Seite, nur weil ich keine Herausforderung ablehnen konnte…

Warme Gefühlswellen strömten auf mich ein, als wenn jemand in meinem Kopf direkt mein angeschlagenes Gehirn liebkosen würde.

„Schon in Ordnung, ich hab ja schon damit gerechnet, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachst.

Nimm es als Trost, Bakura geht es bestimmt nicht besser.

So und nun auf in die Welt der Lebenden, damit wir den Kater unter Kontrolle bekommen, auf, auf", damit verschwamm der Raum um mich herum und ich registrierte etwas verspätet, dass wir uns bis eben in meinem Seelenraum aufgehalten hatten.

Die Sonne schien schon seit ewigen Zeiten aufgegangen zu sein, helles Licht drang in den Raum, verursachte mir Kopfschmerzen.

Noch dazu war meine bessere Hälfte bereits fröhlich aufgestanden und hatte gerade die Jalousien hoch gezogen.

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich, bloß nicht den Kopf zu schnell bewegen.

Mein Magen konnte sich gerade nicht entscheiden, ob er sich auf das anstehende Frühstück freuen sollte, oder doch besser noch einmal vorsorglich rebellierte, damit auch der letzte Tropfen Alkohol aus meinem System verschwunden war.

Mitleidig wurde ich angesehen.

Dann grinste Yuugi, packte mich am Arm und zog mich zum Fenster.

Kalter Wind wehte mir entgegen, weil mein kleiner Engel es geöffnet hatte.

„Sieh mal, es hat geschneit, dann kann ich dich endlich mit den Wundern dieser weißen Substanz bekannt machen."

Ungläubig sah ich über die Straße hinweg auf den gegenüber liegenden Spielplatz.

Eine Horde kleiner Kinder war schon dabei durch das weiße Zeug zu toben.

Einige hatten schon Kugeln aus dieser Masse gebildet und waren nun dabei diese Kugeln zu stapeln.

‚Was soll das denn werden?'

„Das wird ein Schneemann, komm, wir frühstücken schnell und dann gehen wir raus, zumindest einen kleinen Spaziergang muss man bei dem Wetter einfach machen.

* * *

Eilig lief ich die Treppen unseres Hauses hinunter, voll beladen mit Jacken, Handschuhen, Schals und allem, was man sonst noch für einen Spaziergang im Schnee gebrauchen konnte.

Ich hatte Atem nicht noch einmal die Treppen zumuten wollen, die Nachwirkungen von dem Trip zur Dusche im ersten Stock und zurück waren gerade erst abgeklungen.

Das Telefon hatte geklingelt, ich war im Laden, gerade dabei meinem Großvater mit einigen Kisten zu helfen, womit Atem der einzige war, der ansatzweise an das Telefon herankam.

Nur leider war das Telefon unten an der Treppe und mein Yami zu diesem Zeitpunkt oben.

Dann hatte er im Laufen eine Stufe nicht richtig erwischt und, na ja den Rest kann man sich denken.

Es war nichts weiter passiert, außer dass meine bessere Hälfte nun einige blaue Flecken besaß und sich resigniert auf die Couch verzogen hatte, mit der Absicht heute keinen Finger mehr krumm zu machen.

Aber da hatte er sich geschnitten.

Grinsend ließ ich die Anziehsachen vor ihm auf den Boden Fallen.

„Fang schon mal an, ich sage nur schnell Ojii-san Bescheid."

Fröhlich vor mich hin singend kam ich durch die Hintertür in den Laden.

„Da ist aber jemand gut gelaunt, bei Atem alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Hai, alles bestens, bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken, aber damit wird er schon leben können.

Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir ein bisschen draußen sind, ich will Atem die Vorzüge von Schnee zeigen und gut gegen seine Kopfschmerzen wird die frische Luft auch sein."

Amüsiert wurde ich angesehen.

„Aber die Story von gestern Nacht bekomme ich auch noch zu hören, ich bin schließlich neugierig, warum ihr heute morgen in dem Zustand nach hause gekommen seid, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei", das hatte ich ja erwartet.

Nicht dass Jii-chan sich das entgehen lassen würde.

Aber dafür hatten wir den ganzen Abend Zeit.

„Zwei Yamis und zwei Flaschen Vodka, den Rest erzähle ich dir heute Abend", damit war ich schon wieder aus der Tür, hörte aber noch ein geseufztes fies bevor ich ganz außer Hörweite war.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer musste ich einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

Atem saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, jetzt aber in voller Wintermontur, komplett mit Handschuhen und Ohrenschützern, er schmollte.

Schnell zog auch ich mich an.

‚Müssen wir da wirklich raus? Das ist kalt und hell…'

Ich nahm eine, in dunkelblaue Wolle gepackte, Hand und zog Atem langsam von der Couch.

‚Was dich nicht umbringt, das macht dich stärker. Wir sind schon den ganzen Nachmittag hier drinnen, weil Jii-chan noch was zu erledigen hat, also gönn mir den Spaß, dir wird es auch gefallen, Schnee ist toll'

Gedanklich machte ich schon Luftsprünge, hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich Schnee liebe?

Warmes Wetter war toll, aber nichts übertraf einen Spaziergang in frisch gefallenem Schnee, noch besser wenn es gerade schneite, aber mein Yami sah nicht so aus, als könnte er sich mit der Idee anfreunden.

Seufzen erklang.

„Gut, je eher wir loskommen, um so eher sind wir wieder zurück, nicht?"

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung."

* * *

So ganz unrecht hatte mein kleines Licht nicht gehabt, denn hier draußen war es wirklich schön, die frische Luft und all die lachenden Kinder.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich sogar schon im Bau eines Schneemannes unterweisen lassen. Gerade standen wir an einem kleinen Abhang und sahen den Kindern beim Rodeln zu, so etwas konnte man bestimmt auch im Wüstensand machen, allerdings endete das meist in einer Sandlawine.

‚Und warum grinst du gerade so?'

Ohne es zu merken hatte sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht geschlichen.

‚Och, weißt du, Hikari, ich fange an dieses kalte, weiße Zeug zu mögen denke ich', schwups, hatte Yuugi auch schon eine Ladung von eben jenem Zeug in Gesicht.

„Das gibt Rache, mach dich bereit, ich werde keine Rücksicht nehmen", schon beim Sprechen wurden Schneebälle geformt, um sie dann auf mich nieder regnen zu lassen.

Kinder um uns herum wurden unabsichtlich in diese Schlacht integriert und ausgebrochen war der erste Schneekrieg des Jahres.

In all dem Chaos konnte man schon bald nicht mehr sagen, wer eigentlich gegen wen war, aber das schien niemanden zu stören.

Gerade als sich alles wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, machte mein Gesicht Bekanntschaft mit der weißen Masse, etwas hatte mich von hinten am Kopf erwischt und mich zu Fall gebracht.

„Noch nicht wieder ganz standfest, oh allmächtiger Pharao, was?", Lachen erklang von irgendwo über mir.

Heute schien Ra wirklich etwas gegen mich zu haben.

Geschlagen rollte ich mich auf den Rücken, um meinen Angreifer wenigstens sehen zu können.

Ja in all seiner Größe stand er dort, CEO von Kaiba Corp., ehemaliger Hohepriester und Freund meiner besseren Hälfte, Seto Kaiba.

Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt.

An seiner Seite stand Jounouchi, wie sein Freund in dicke Sachen gehüllt und etwas mitleidig schauend.

„Noch Nachwirkungen von gestern, was? Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Yuugi dich aus dem Bett bekommt, bevor der Tag vorbei ist. Wir hatten schon Probleme dich heute Morgen aus dem Auto zu bekommen."

Kurz wurde nachdenklich geschaut, dann gekichert.

Verständnislos sah ich Jounouchi an, während mein Hikari mir half, wieder auf meine Beine zu kommen.

„Und daran ist bitte was so fürchterlich komisch?"

Ich mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sich über mich lustig machte, auch wenn ich mir die Suppe selber eingebrockt hatte.

Memo an Hirn, bei der Kombi, Bakura und Alkohol ist es erlaubt eine Herausforderung abzulehnen.

Ehemalige Pharaonen sollten das Recht haben sich nicht durch Betrunkenheit zu blamieren.

„Wir hatte zwar Probleme, dich aus dem Auto zu bekommen, aber das war sehr viel leichter, als Bakura davon zu überzeugen, die Limousine zu verlassen, wir standen bestimmt eine halbe Stunde vor Ryous Haus, bevor er Bakura überreden konnte", na wenigstens war ich nicht der einzige, der gestern Mist gebaut hatte.

In dem Fall war geteiltes Leid wohl halbes Leid.

„Und was habt ihr heute noch so vor?", fröhlich hakte sich mein kleines Licht bei mir ein und sah nun erwartungsvoll zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen.

„Wir werden den Tag genießen und etwas in der Stadt unterwegs sein, dicht gefolgt von einem Nachmittag auf dem Sofa", nach Setos Tonfall zu urteilen war ihn der letzte Teil eindeutig der liebere.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Katsuya ihn zu einem Stadtbummel verdonnert.

„Du willst mir erzählen, dass du es geschafft hast, dass der große Seto Kaiba mal einen Tag nicht an die Arbeit denkt?

Was für ein Weltwunder", sicherheitshalber legte ich einen Arm um Yuugis Hüfte, denn Seto sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

Doch Katsuya war schneller im antworten.

„Nicht nur heute, sondern auch noch morgen, hat mir Seto zumindest versprochen, aber wahrscheinlich hat er einen Teil von dem Zeug, das es Arbeit nennt, schon heute morgen erledigt, während ich noch geschlafen habe, schließlich ist er Workaholic.

Und wegen dem Bummeln, ich wollte noch eine Kleinigkeit für Shizuka besorgen, schließlich ist in einer Woche Weihnachten, da freut sie sich bestimmt."

Das Konzept musste mir auch noch mal wer erklären. Weihnachten, ein christlicher Feiertag. Obwohl in diesem Land kaum einer Christ war, wurde es trotzdem groß angepriesen.

Man machte sich kleine Geschenke, verbrachte einen netten Abend mit Freunden und der Familie und schmückte sogar Bäume.

Seltsame Zeit, wirklich seltsame Zeit.

* * *

„Ja da freut sich deine, kleine Schwester bestimmt, ich hatte eigentlich vor am Montag mit Atem in die Stadt zu gehen, schließlich fehlen mir auch noch ein paar Sachen.

Steht die Einladung für den 24. noch, oder müssen wir uns doch wen anders zum feiern suchen?"

Fragen konnte nicht schaden, bei Kaiba konnte schließlich immer was dazwischen kommen, auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass Jounouchi das auf die leichte Schulter nehmen würde, wenn alles nichts half, dann kettete er seinen Freund bestimmt auch an die Heizung.

Skeptisch wurde ich beäugt.

„Ich glaube ich springe eher von einem Hochhaus, als die Party ab zu sagen, denn dann könnte ich mich auch gleich erschießen, das geht schneller, als darauf zu warten das meinem kleinen Koinu einfällt, wie er mich am besten aus dem Weg räumt.

Aber eines steht jetzt schon fest, in dem servierten Punsch wird kein Alkohol sein und auch sonst wird es nichts geben, was das Desaster von gestern wiederholt.

Meine Haushälterin hat selten solche Überstunden geschoben", ja da waren sie wieder, die netten, kleinen, Sticheleien, die einem den Tag versüßten.

„Oh bei der Gelegenheit könnte ich sicher so einiges erzählen, _Seth_, denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast du auch ein paar Sachen in deiner Vergangenheit, die es wert sind, dass man sie mit anderen teilt, nicht?", Atem grinste leicht.

Ich sah Jounouchi an, er sah mich an und im Stillen kamen wir zu einer Übereinkunft.

Seto hatte unterdessen eine, leicht rosane Färbung im Gesicht bekommen.

„Ich denke, wir sollte so langsam wieder zurück, Ojii-san möchte bestimmt langsam zu Mittag essen.

Es war schön euch getroffen zu haben, Katsuya, Seto. Bis nächste Woche und einen schönen Einkaufsbummel. Tschüß", einen leicht verdutzten Atem hinter mir her ziehend machten ich mich auf den Rückweg.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie Jounouchi das Selbe mit seinem Freund tat.

‚Und was sollte das jetzt? Ich war vielleicht noch nicht fertig, Aibou.'

Konnte es sein, dass da jemand an leichtem Gedächtnisverlust litt?

‚Ich werde dir sagen, was das sollte, noch ein paar Sekunden mehr und wir hätten ein offenes Schattenportal gehabt.

Hast du eine Ahnung was genau du gestern alles aus _Seths_ Vergangenheit zum Besten gegeben hast?

Anscheinend nicht.

Drücken wir es mal so aus, einige Ecken aus eurem Palast würden einem Kenner jetzt in einem ganz neuen Licht erscheinen.

Du hattest Glück, dass er dich nicht geknebelt hat', wenigsten hatte mein Yami den Anstand rot zu werden.

‚Muss mir wohl entfallen sein. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn die zwei nicht abwarten konnten, bis sie in Seths Gemächern waren.

Aber es schien ihnen Spaß gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht brauchten die das, damit ihnen nicht langweilig wurde...'

„Atem! Das sind eindeutig zu viele Informationen für mich. Ich posaune ja auch nicht in der Welt herum, dass wir beide nicht nur in unserem Bett…"

„Hast du gerade getan, Hikari", warmer Atem streifte meine rechte Wange, ich wurde rot, hatte ich das gerade wirklich von mir gegeben?

Ack, und warum schaute der Kerl mich jetzt so an?

„Aber du hast Recht, ich würde auch lieber an was anderes denken, als Seth und Jouno."

Weiche Lippen legten sich auf meine, automatisch gewährte ich der folgenden Zunge Einlass.

Eine Mischung aus Mango, Papaya und Zimt überflutete meine Sinne.

‚Vielleicht lassen wir deinen Ojii-san noch etwas warten?'

Halt, so ging das ja nun nicht, erst recht nicht auf offener Straße.

‚Kommt nicht in Frage, wenn du dafür schon wieder fitt genug bist, dann macht dir die Nachmittagsschicht im Laden sicher auch nichts aus.'

Mentales Stöhnen war zu vernehmen. Abrupt wurde von mir abgelassen, ein Verlust, den ich bedauerte.

„Dann los, ich brauche vorher noch eine Kopfschmerztablette, zumindest wenn ich unseren kleinen Duellklub heute überleben soll.

Die werden nicht ausbleiben, nun weil es geschneit hat", Atem hatte recht.

Jeden Samstag kam eine kleine Gruppe von Kindern und übte in einer Ladenecke Duell Monsters und sie waren pünktlich, auf die Minute.

Das hieß aber auch, dass Ryou mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vorbeikommen würde, ebenso wie Anzu, die uns half, die kleinen Biester zu bändigen.

Auch Bakura würde wohl anwesend sein.

Atem lächelte gequält.

* * *

Ja, noch ein Stückchen weiter, noch ein kleines bisschen…

„Aber Natürlich, hier ist ihr Wechselgeld und einen schönen Tag noch", lächelnd winkte ich der älteren Dame hinterher, als sie den Laden verließ.

Aber nun wieder zurück, zu meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, meinem Engel beim Kistenheben zusehen.

Nicht, dass ich es nett finde, zu sehen wie andere arbeiten, aber so wie er da gerade steht ist er schon ein Hingucker.

Die Kiste ist nicht übermäßig schwer, doch Jii-chan benutzt gerade die Leiter um in der Küche eine Glühbirne zu wechseln, weswegen mein Hikari sich ganz schön strecken muss um die Kiste ins oberste Regal zu schieben und dabei habe ich den besten Ausblick auf seinen Rücken.

Das Shirt ist etwas nach oben gerutscht und die Muskeln bewegen sich unter milchig, weißer Haut.

Jep, ich bin definitiv süchtig nach ihm.

Unser kleiner Fanclub sitzt brav in seiner Ecke und wartet zwischen einigen Duellen darauf, dass die Kundschaft abnimmt, damit man ihnen Tipps geben kann.

„Atem…steh da doch nicht nur rum", über den nörgelnden Tonfall muss ich schmunzeln. Schnell gehe ich zu Yuugi hinüber und schiebe die böse Kiste an ihren Platz.

Mission erfüllt, Hikari gerettet.

„Ich stand da nicht nur rum, ich habe die Aussicht genossen."

Meine Hände wanderten zu seinen Schultern, massierten die angespannten Muskeln.

„Mach du die Kasse, ich pack die restlichen Kisten weg, ich komm besser an die oberen Regale dran, Okay?", leichtes Nicken.

Ein leises Klingeln kündigte neue Kundschaft an.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer ihr zwei oder noch besser verschiebt das auf außerhalb eurer Arbeitszeiten.

So etwas muss nicht auch noch in meinen pochenden Kopf", dabei hatte doch gerade keiner vom Teufel gesprochen.

Was also machte Bakura hier?

„Freut mich auch, dass es dir so wunderbar geht, mein lieber Freund, aber um uns das mitzuteilen hättest du nicht extra vorbeikommen müssen. Hallo, Ryou."

Das Beste war dann wohl, das Übel zu ignorieren.

Nichts wie zurück an die Arbeit.

„Mach dir bloß keine falschen Hoffnungen, Pharao, ich bin nur hier, weil Ryou es versäumt hat, Aspirin zu kaufen und der Weg zu euch kürzer ist, als bis zur nächsten Apotheke. Außerdem…", weiter kam Ryous Yami allerdings nicht denn jetzt war er von kleinen Kindern umringt, die ihn in ihre Ecke zogen.

„Ich hol die Tabletten, wir wollen ja nicht schuld am Tod unschuldiger Kinder sein.

Fühl dich wie zuhause, Ryou", so war mein Hikari, dachte immer zuerst an die armen Kinder.

„Und Atem, auch einen Filmriss?", nicht schon wieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, das Bakura uns aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Ich hoffe ich war nicht zu schlimm, es ist nicht wirklich viel hängen geblieben", Ryou schüttelte nur abwegig den Kopf und grinste.

Kurz trafen meine Augen, Bakuras.

Ich wusste, dass er sich erinnern konnte,

er wusste, dass ich mich erinnern konnte

und wir beide wussten, dass es außer unseren Engeln niemand erfahren würde.

* * *

So dicht, wie ich konnte, drängte ich mich an Atem heran.

Ich wusste zwar, dass zur Weihnachtszeit immer viel in der Stadt los war, aber mit so vielen Leuten hatte ich dann doch nicht gerechnet.

„Und du bist dir immer noch sicher, dass du dich in diese Menschenmasse hinein wagen willst, Aibou?

Wenn ja, dann hoffe ich, das du heute nichts mehr vor hattest."

Unsicher nickte ich, wann sollte ich das auch sonst in Angriff nehmen?

Morgen saß ich den lieben langen Tag in der Schule, weil die zu Weihnachten ein Theater aufführten, was wir uns ansehen mussten, unsere Lehrerin ließ keine Entschuldigungen zu, davor war normalen Unterricht.

Mittwoch hatte ich die Spätschicht im Laden und Donnerstag würde es hier noch wesentlich schlimmer aussehen, als jetzt.

„Ich habe heute nichts mehr vor und wenn ich nachher tot ins Bett falle, dann kannst du mich wenigstens wieder beleben.

Auf ins Getümmel, lass mich bloß nicht los", schließlich waren die meisten hier größer als ich.

Nicht das Atem mich um mehr als 10 Zentimeter überragte, aber allein durch seine Ausstrahlung gingen ihm Menschen aus dem Weg, die mich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit über den Haufen gerannt hätten.

Zuerst war der Buchladen dran, Jii-chan las in letzter Zeit sehr viel.

„Willst du dich nicht auch ein bisschen umsehen? Vielleicht haben die hier was Interessantes?"

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich schon verkraften, schließlich sind wir heute hier damit du deine Sachen erledigen kannst, ich mach das ein anderes Mal", aha Atem wollte also alleine shoppen gehen, innerlich hoffte ich ja, dass ich auch eine Kleinigkeit von ihm zu Weihnachten bekam, auch wenn ihm dieser Feiertag recht unbekannt war.

„Aber zu den Klamotten kommst du schon mit, oder?

Sonst muss ich die Sachen für Freitag dem Spiegel vorführen und der gibt mir keine guten Verbesserungstipps", meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmollmund.

„Das kann ich ja nicht zulassen, außerdem habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mitkomme, sondern nur, dass ich heute nichts kaufen werde.

Und jetzt schmoll nicht, sonst kann ich leider meine Hände nicht bei mir behalten, Hikari", ein kurzer Kuss, dann wurde ich bei der Hand genommen und weiter durch die Massen gezogen.

Gut das es hier so warm war, da konnte ich die Röte in meinem Gesicht gut auf die Hitze schieben, der war heute Abend definitiv fällig.

Das nächste Mal, als ich auf die Uhr schaute, musste ich zweimal hinsehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich nicht verguckt hatte.

Vorsichtig zog ich an Atems Jacke, damit er auf mich aufmerksam wurde.

Irritiert sah er mich an.

„Was? Sind wir schon wieder an etwas vorbei gelaufen?", ja es wurde Zeit für eine Pause, der Geduldsfaden meines Yamis stand kurz vor dem zerreißen, doch glücklicherweise antwortete mein Magen für mich.

Lautes Knurren ließ mich wieder erröten.

‚Schon so spät?

Wir sind doch noch nicht einmal mit der Hälfte fertig.

Aber eine Pause wäre nicht schlecht. Hört sich Pizza gut an?'

„Pizza hört sich hervorragen an."

Ich hätte überhaupt nicht antworten müssen, denn Atem war schon mit mir zu einem Tisch der Pizzeria unterwegs.

Mit einem großen Seufzer ließ mein Freund sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Er sah geschafft aus, kein Wunder schließlich kämpfte er sich für zwei durch die vielen Leute.

Lächelnd beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter, ließ meine kühlen Finger über seine Schläfen fahren und gab meinem Helden einen kurzen Kuss.

„Ich gehe bestellen. Eine Peperonipizza und ein Mineralwasser?" Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die ich bekam.

* * *

Was für ein Tag, da wünscht man sich das Wochenende zurück.

Aber es ist leider nicht so leicht, die Zeit zurück zu drehen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist das auch gut so, zumindest habe ich keine Kopfschmerzen mehr.

Nur das wir gerade erst wieder aus der Stadt zurück sind, mittlerweile ist es dunkel. Beleuchtungen zieren die Straßen, die Geschäfte schließen langsam.

Um etwas 10 Uhr heute Morgen sind wir los, nun ist es 20 Uhr.

Meine Beine spüre ich kaum noch, doch was tut man nicht alles für die eine Person, die man über alles liebt?

Dementsprechend ruhig ist es beim Abendessen.

Ab und an wirft mein Hikari eine Story von unserem Trip ein, wir hatten davon heute viele.

Angefangen bei dem kleinen Mädchen, was seine Eltern verloren hatte, über einige Fangirls, die uns begegnet sind, bis hin zum Klamottengeschäft.

Manchmal hat Yuugi einen eigenartigen Humor, meistens muss ich das dann ausbaden.

Wir hatten auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Anprobieren von einigen Sachen.

Ansonsten sieht man uns wohl an, das der Tag uns geschafft hat, ich will nur noch ins Bett, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, versteht sich.

Da fällt mir ein…

„Sag mal, Hikari, was ist nun eigentlich mit diesem Theaterstück morgen? Ist das was Interessantes, hast du gefragt, ob ich mitkommen kann?", lustig war das bestimmt, außerdem hatte es den Bonus, dass ich in Yuugis Nähe sein konnte.

„Ja, ich habe nachgefragt, Hazaki-san meinte, dass es kein Problem sein dürfte und sich die Theatergruppe immer über ein paar Zuschauer mehr freut. Die führen das Krippenspiel auf. Es geht darum, warum Christen Weihnachten feiern und so. Wenn du also Lust hast…", dann war der morgige Nachmittag verplant.

Mittwoch würde ich mich noch einmal zu den Verrückten in die Stadt wagen, Donnerstag war Schicht im Laden angesagt und Freitag war auch schon die Party bei Kaiba, was für eine Woche.

„Gut, dann komme ich mit und jetzt werde ich Duschen gehen, danach fall ich ins Bett", das Geschirr stellte ich in die Spüle, abwaschen konnte ich auch morgen Früh.

Im Badezimmer fielen die Klamotten, das befreite ungemein.

Warmes Wasser tat das übrige zur Entspannung. Es gab nur wenig, was besser war.

‚Ist da noch Platz in der Dusche?

Wasserverschwendung sieht Jii-chan nämlich gar nicht gern', Kichern drang durch den Link.

Automatisch machte ich eine einladende Handbewegung. Da bahnte sich gerade etwas besseres an, als eine einfache Dusche.

„Nur zu, ich will nicht für eine zu hohe Wasserrechnung verantwortlich sein. Nach so einem Tag ist eine warme Dusche genau das Richtige."

Etwas schüchtern gesellte sich mein Engel zu mir.

„Dreh dich um Atem", was sollte das jetzt?

‚Hikari, was…', weiter kam ich nicht, denn flinke Hände begannen mir über den Rücken zu fahren, lösten spielend die Anspannung in den Muskeln.

Ein Stöhnen entwich mir.

„Eine warme Dusche und eine kleine Massage, alles gut zur Entspannung.

Vielen Dank, dass du mit mir einkaufen warst, alleine wäre ich wahrscheinlich gestorben.

Dafür hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient", die Worte waren nur Geflüstert und gingen im Rauschen der Dusch fast unter.

Mehr Körperkontakt wurde aufgebaut.

Ich ließ es geschehen, mein Körper verlangte nach mehr.

Mehr von diesen sanften Berührungen, mehr von diesem warmen Körper hinter mir, mehr von diesen verspielten Lippen, die sich von meinem Hals zu meinem Rücken hin vorarbeiteten.

Viel mehr.

Mit einem Ruck hatte ich mich umgedreht, zog Yuugi noch näher an mich heran, überfiel seinen Mund mit heißen Küssen, die weiter nach unten wanderten, doch ich wurde gestoppt.

„Erst seit Ihr dran, mein Pharao", wer vermochte es da zu widersprechen?

Ich gewiss nicht. Immer weiter abwärts wanderten diese Lippen, bis mein kleines Licht vor mir kniete.

Ein Ruck des Verlangens durchfuhr mich, als ich Wärme um mein bestes Stück herum spürte, wie bei einem Lollie fuhr er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen nach, sog hier und da ein bisschen.

Meine Knie wurden weich, keuchend stützte ich mich auf die Schultern meines Liebsten, um nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Keramikboden zu schließen.

Dann trübten bunte Punkte mein Sichtfeld, als ich mich einem unterdrückten Schrei kam.

* * *

Ich wartete einen Augenblick, biss mein Yami seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dann stand ich langsam auf.

Blasse Hände strichen einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem bronzefarbenen Gesicht.

‚Ich hoffe Ihr seit zufrieden, mein Pharao?', schüchtern sah ich ihm in die Augen.

Sie strahlten in einem tiefen Rot, sagten mehr, als tausend Worte.

Lippen verschlossen sich erneut, schmeckten einander, verloren sich um an Luft zu gelangen und fanden sich erneut.

Hände wanderten über meine Brust, berührten mich an den empfindlichen Stellen, arbeiteten sich langsam und provozierend nach unten vor.

‚Yuugi, Hikari, du bist wunderschön', belegt hallte Atems Stimme in meinem Kopf, ließ mich nicht an der Echtheit seiner Worte zweifeln.

Etwas wurde geöffnet und kurze Zeit später fühlte ich eine angenehme Kühle zwischen meinen Pobacken.

Ein Finger drängte sich in die Öffnung hinein, bewegte sich langsam, streckte die enge Öffnung.

Zwei weitere Finger folgten dem ersten und schon jetzt erschienen schwarze Flecken in meinem Sichtfeld.

Starke Arme drehten mich um und zogen mich mit dem Rücken an meinen Koi heran.

Dabei rutschte ganz langsam etwas Größeres in die vorbereitete Öffnung hinein, traf diesen einen Punkt, der mich Sternchen sehen ließ.

‚Mehr, bitte, Atem, halt nicht an.'

Vernünftige Sätze waren das nicht mehr, aber dafür wurde meiner Bitte nachgegeben.

Mit stoßenden Bewegungen wurde ich an den Rand meiner Klippen geführt.

Heiße Lippen legten sich auf meinen Hals, bissen leicht in das Fleisch, sogen daran und beruhigten es wieder mit leichten Liebkosungen.

Eine Weile ließ ich mich von den berauschenden Gefühlen mitreißen, ließ sie meinen Körper durchströmen, bis ein Höhepunkt sich anbahnte.

Ein weiterer Stoß schubste mich über die Klippe, ließ mich zusammensacken und den Namen meines Kois stöhnen.

Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war der Boden der Dusche unter mir und meinen Yami, dessen schwerer Atem an meinem Ohr vorbei rauschte.

‚Ein guter Abschluss für diesen Tag, ne, Hikari?'

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, mein Gesicht musste geradezu strahlen.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, zogen ihn noch einmal zu mir heran.

‚Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mein Pharao. Jetzt wünsche ich mir aber nichts sehnlicher, als in meinem Bett zu ruhen.'

Amüsiertes Schnauben war zu hören.

„Dann war ich wohl zu langweilig, wenn du danach nicht als schlafen willst.

Das Vergnügen lag ganz bei mir, mein kleiner Engel."

Ich wurde wieder in die Senkrechte gezogen, spürte erneut das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut, fühlte das Shampoo, wie es in meine Haare massiert wurde.

Atem wusch alles gründlich ab, nahm mich dann mit aus der Dusche, setzte mich auf ein Handtuch und begann das Wasser zu trocknen.

Müde hielt ich mich an ihm fest, bis wir in unserem Schlafzimmer waren.

Dort ließ ich mir noch den Pyjama anziehen und mich unter die Bettdecke verfrachten, bevor das Licht gelöscht wurde und ich spüren konnte, wie sich ein weiterer Körper zu mir ins Bett gesellte.

„Oyasumi nasai, Aibou"

* * *

Das war ja zu erwarten gewesen.

Kaum hatte sich Atem für den Nachmittag verabschiedet, kamen wir fast um vor lauter Kunden.

Und natürlich brauchten alle eine ausführliche Beratung, damit sie am Ende doch das kauften, was sie von Anfang an in der Hand gehabt hatten.

Aber Atem war sicher nicht besser dran, er wollte schließlich noch einmal in die Stadt und dagegen sah es bei und im Laden aus, wie auf einem Seniorenkaffeekränzchen.

Alleine das Aufräumen würde heute sicher doppelt so lange dauern, wie sonst.

Zum Glück war es bereits 18 Uhr und somit nur noch gut zwei Stunden zu überstehen.

Was genau Atem wohl in der Stadt besorgte?

Hauptsache er überstand den Trip ohne mentale Nachwirkungen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wären Sie so freundlich mir zu helfen, ich brauche unbedingt etwas für meinen kleinen Sohn, mit ein paar Bauklötzen ist es ja heutzutage nicht mehr getan…", lächelnd sah ich die Frau an.

„Aber natürlich, ich helfe ihnen gerne."

Mein Yami würde sich in dem Getümmel ans lauter Verrückten schon zu behaupten wissen…

* * *

Okay fassen wir kurz zusammen.

Was haben wir, was brauchen wir noch?

Geschenk für Jii-chan? Erledigt.

Ryou und Bakura? Abgehakt.

Seto und Katsuya? Besorgt.

Anzu und Honda? Ebenfalls in einer der vielen Tüten.

Gut dann fehlte nur noch eins.

Yuugi.

Darüber hatte ich viel nachgedacht.

Einfach war es nicht gewesen, aber von Katsuya war dann ein ganz brauchbarer Tipp gekommen, zusammen mit einer Aufklärungsstunde über gegenwärtige Bräuche.

Vor dem gewünschten Laden angekommen musste ich schmunzeln.

An diesem Schaufenster stand mein Hikari eigentlich immer, wenn wir gemeinsam in der Stadt unterwes waren.

Schien die Sonne aus dem richtigen Winkel hinein, dann funkelte und glitzerte es in den verschiedensten Farben.

Die Goldschmiede dieser Zeit verstanden ihr Handwerk wirklich.

Hoffentlich würde sich Yuugi über mein Geschenk freuen.

Ich hatte es schon vor einigen Wochen in Auftrag gegeben und heute sollte es fertig sein.

Durch die kleine Eingangstür betrat ich den Laden.

„Herzlich willkommen, was kann ich für Sie tun?", eine, elegant angezogenen Frau begrüßte mich hinter der Ladentheke.

„Mein Name ist Atem Amari, ich bin hier, um meine Bestellung abzuholen", der Nachname klang noch immer fremd auf meinen Lippen, aber was tat man nicht alles um möglichst nicht auf zu fallen.

Offiziell war ich jetzt Atem Amari, 19 Jahre jung, geboren in Ägypten und zurzeit im Museum von Domino beschäftigt.

Eigentlich spielte ich nur hin und wieder den Übersetzer, wenn Ishizu wieder etwas entdeckt hatte und es nach Domino schickte.

Praktisch, wenn man Altägyptisch fließend las und sprach.

„Aber natürlich, warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick. Einige Schubladen wurden geöffnet und nach etwas fünf Minuten hielt mir die junge Frau eine kleine Tüte entgegen.

„Bitte sehen Sie sich an, ob alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit gearbeitet ist."

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tüte, ließ das kleine Stück Metall in meine Handfläche fallen und beäugte es kritisch.

Dann packte ich es zurück.

„Sehr schön, alles bestens, was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?", die Verkäuferin nahm die Tüte wieder an sich, holte das Schmuckstück heraus, um es in ein kleines Kästchen zu setzen und noch einmal zu verpacken.

Ich bedankte mich, zahlte und verließ den Laden, jetzt konnte es Freitag werden.

* * *

Kaibas Villa wirkte schon bei Tageslicht gigantisch und imposant, aber im Augenblick war noch eindrucksvoller.

Am ganzen Haus waren Lichterketten und andere, beleuchtete, Ornamente angebracht, so dass man sie sicher auf fünf Kilometer Entfernung sehen konnte.

Eindeutig Jounouchis guter Einfluss.

Ich lächelte, als mir die Wagentür geöffnet wurde.

Atem hatte vorne gesessen und reichte mir nun seinen Arm zum Aussteigen.

‚Vielen Dank'

‚Gern geschehen, Hikari'

Hinter uns räusperte sich Ojii-san.

Was sagten sie in Europa?

Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe, na also, da hatte Jii-chan gar keinen Grund sich aufzuregen.

„Ich sage das wirklich nicht gerne, aber wenn wir noch länger hier draußen vor der Tür stehen, holen wir uns den Tod, also rein da", na gut, seufzend unterbrach ich den Augenkontakt zu meinem Yami um an der Tür zu läuten.

Knarrend öffnete sich die große Eingangstür.

„Kaiba? Wow ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es mal erlebe, dass du persönlich die Tür öffnest."

„Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten, Yuugi. Aber jetzt rein, draußen ist es kalt", ich nahm Atem bei der Hand und gemeinsam betraten wir den festlich geschmückten Empfangssaal.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, stellt das Zeug einfach unter den großen Baum im Wohnzimmer und dann bedient euch am Büfett. Ach ja und Merry Christmas."

So schnell, wie Jounouchi in unserem Sichtfeld aufgetaucht war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden.

Es waren schon eine Menge Leute anwesend.

In einer Ecke konnte ich sogar Mai und Valon sehen, wahrscheinlich war Jounouchi dahin unterwegs.

„Dann lass uns das Zeug mal loswerden, Aibou, ich hab Hunger", um das zu untermalen knurrte Atems Magen einmal laut.

„Da mussten aber auch wirklich so viele Kunden heute Morgen kommen, das ich noch kaum was gegessen habe."

Mitleidig sah ich meinen Yami an.

„Und keiner war da, um dir zu helfen, du armer. Dann lass uns schnell das Büfett stürmen, damit du nicht vor Hunger umkippst", das Kichern konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, worauf ich einen bösen Blick erntete.

Ausgelassen wurde sich in vielen Teilen der Villa unterhalten, sogar im Garten standen einige Menschen, schienen nicht nur was für Kaibas Freunde zu sein, hier und da konnte ich Gestalten erkennen, die sicher eher zu Kategorie Geschäftsfreunde gehörten.

„Ob die wohl alle bis zum Schluss bleiben?", tja, ausgesprochen, was ich dachte. Aber beantworten konnte ich die Frage meines Kois nicht.

„Nein, so lange bleiben die nicht. Seto ist nur gerade dabei mit denen über irgendein Geschäft zu verhandeln und da die Typen das unbedingt heute regeln wollten, hat er sie halt eingeladen, aber keine Sorge, sobald die fertig sind, gehen sie auch wieder."

Mit einem kleinen eep war ich näher an Atem gerückt, als Jounouchi wieder aus dem Nichts direkt neben mir aufgetaucht war.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so, sonst fall ich irgendwann noch mal tot um, wegen dir und dann darfst du dich vor Atem verantworten."

So was aber auch.

„Die Party läuft, die Gäste unterhalten sich gut, da habe ich im Moment viel Zeit um durch die Gegend zu schleichen und darauf zu warten, dass Seto-chan endlich fertig wird.

Aber ich überlebe das schon.

Vielleicht solltet ihr euch den Blick vom Balkon im ersten Stock ansehen, der ist wirklich wunderbar."

Und schon wieder weg, allerdings nicht ohne Atem zu gezwinkert zu haben, vielleicht sollte man Jounouchi Leute beschatten lassen, so unauffällig wie der war.

„Und was meinst du Aibou. Sollen wir uns das mal anschauen?" Fröhlich kuschelte ich mich an meine bessere Hälfte.

„Auf in den ersten Stock, aber nicht ohne unsere Jacken."

* * *

Der Ausblick war wunderbar und gerade hatte e begonnen zu schneien.

Der erste Schnee seit letzten Samstag und das erste Mal, das ich ihm so ruhig beim Fallen zuschauen konnte.

„Es sieht aus wie in einer Schneekugel oder wie aus einem Weihnachtsfilm, fehlt nur noch ein wenig Liebeskitsch…", strahlende Augen sahen mich ein wenig erwartungsvoll an.

Schon verstanden, für den Kitsch war ich verantwortlich.

Meine Lippen fanden sicher ihr Ziel, währen meine Hände sich um den Rücken meines Engels legten.

‚So besser?'

‚Viel besser, wie in einem Traum'

Überlegend sah ich mein kleines Licht an.

Ich hatte Jounouchis Absicht durchaus verstanden, war aber etwas unsicher, ob Yuugi mein Geschenk gefallen würde.

„Yuugi ich würde gerne…"

Neugierig wurde ich angeschaut.

„Du würdest was gerne?"

„Ich würde dir dein Geschenk gerne schon jetzt geben, ich meine, wenn du damit…"

Meine Augen wanderten nach unten zu dem frisch gefallenen Schnee.

„Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen."

Warme Finger wanderten über mein Gesicht, hoben meinen Kopf wieder an und ließen mich in diese wunderschönen, glitzernden Augen schauen.

Langsam holte ich das kleine Päckchen aus meiner Tasche und überreichte es.

„Mach es auf"

Als könnte es zerbrechen, löste mein Hikari ganz vorsichtig das Papier von dem Kästchen sah mich dann erneut an.

Ich nickte.

Ein erschrecktes Einatmen war zu hören und im nächsten Moment hatte ich ein schluchzendes Bündel in meinen Armen liegen.

„Er ist wunderschön. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll…"

„Sag ja"

Nun wurde ich verwundert angesehen.

Mit meinem Ärmel trocknete ich die Tränen meines kleinen Engels und zog ihn an mich heran.

„Das hat mir Jounouchi erklärt. Er meinte in dieser Zeit trägt man Ringe um zu zeigen, dass man zueinander gehört.

Dass man ein Ritual vollführt, bei dem man Ja dazu sagt, für immer mit dem Partner zusammen zu bleiben.

Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen, Aibou. Also, sagst du ja?"

Ein stürmischer Kuss war die erste Antwort, die ich bekam.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten wir uns voneinander um Luft zu bekommen.

„Ja, ich kann mir auch nichts Schöneres vorstellen, mein Atem."

Ich befreite den Ring aus seiner Schatulle, steckte ihn Yuugi an den Ringfinger, besah mir, wie die eingearbeiteten Hieroglyphen durch die vielen Lichterketten funkelten und küsste die Hand meines Engels.

„Ai shiteru, Yuugi"

Wieder funkelten große, unschuldige Augen mit Tränen der Freude.

„Ai shiteru, kitto."

* * *

The End 


End file.
